The purpose of the present project was to probe for the relationship between alpha-receptors in discrete areas of rat brain and blood pressure regulation. Specially bred WKY, SHR and SHR/SP rats were used for this investigation. The specific areas removed and analyzed were the hypothalamus, hippocampus, an area containing the locus coerulus and the A2 area containing the nucleus tractus solitarius. The ligands used for the analysis were the antagonist, WB4101 and the agonist clonidine. There were no differences in WB4101 or clonidine binding in any of the areas examined.